


Perfer et Obdura; Dolor Hic Tibi Proderit Olim

by Morrigayn_DeWyvern



Series: Bellum Cybertronus [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigayn_DeWyvern/pseuds/Morrigayn_DeWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a prequel of sorts to Abyssus Abyssum Invocat though not a direct prequel.  It is a vignette based earlier in Megatronus life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slavery in Rome was chattel slavery. The slave was seen as a personal possession. However, slaves often did gain freedom. A freed slave had some rights but was limited in society as they were not full Roman citizens. His descendants were full citizens with all the rights and responsibilities of a citizen. Horace the leading lyric poet during the reign of Augustus was the son of a freed slave.
> 
> There were two ranks of aristocrats in Rome:   
> 1\. The hereditary patrician class with was made up the Senatorial class which could trace their lineages back to the Senators appointed by Romulus. 
> 
> 2\. The Ordo Equester which was the lower ranked of the two. 
> 
> Both were based on the latifundia landholdings, but the Equs (legionary cavalry) was granted land for military service and to support himself in the military. There were monetary thresholds which defined and limited both classes.
> 
> Perfer et Obdura; Dolor Hic Tibi Proderit Olim (Be Patient & Tough; One Day This Pain Will Be Useful to You)

Megatronus remembered the day the lanista came for him. He had been sent to the mines, a sure death sentence, when he fought the paterfamilias of the latifundium of which his family were slaves. At the time, he had seen it as a ray of hope in the dismal miasma of his existence. He knew better now.

Megatronus’ family had been taken as captives of war when Senator Halogen tried to annex the Hydrax Plateau. An Equs Cybertronus with his cavalry and foot soldiers had invaded the small village on the border between the Badlands and the Plateau as part of a military incursion into the Hydrax Plateau. Everyone there had been of the proletariat class and had barely enough holdings to support themselves. The village willingly laid down arms and allowed the Senator’s army in to avoid the rape and pillage. If they fought and lost, then all mech, femmes and younglings would be raped and their holding’s burned. Sparklings would be killed outright. Everyone would be taken as slaves and sold. If they forfeited the battle, then they were left to live and pay taxes and tribute to the Senator. Megatronus’ family had been one of the few slaves to a marginally better off proletarius and was seized by the Equs to increase his own holdings. The Proletariat was not traditionally enslaved if they willingly laid down arms, but that did not stop the army from taking or using goods and other services from the village.

The military excursion had been a failure in the end, but the Equs and the soldiers kept what booty they had gained. Megatronus and his family had journeyed back to the Equs’ landholdings to be integrated into it and become productive slaves. The Equs holdings were vast and encompassed many types of commerce. Megatronus’ Carrier was a soft spoken, quiet mech that the Equs put to work in his villa. Megatronus’ Sire was a bad tempered mech that quickly tasted the lash over insubordination and fighting. In the end, he had been sent to the cybertronium mines of the Equs to live out his days. The mines were a death sentence. No mech or femme survived more than five stellar cycles in the mines. Megatronus never heard from his Sire again. 

While he was young, Megatronus stayed with his Carrier. As he grew older, he was put to work blacksmithing tools and weaponry. Megatronus had his Sire’s proud temper. He often felt the lash of the overseer for insubordination and fighting. He was talented at his work, and the Equs tolerated Megatronus’ antics until one day when Megatronus lost his temper with the Equs over a delay in the manufacture of weaponry that the Equs had requested for an upcoming military campaign. Megatronus had attacked the Equs with the gladius he was working on. The Equs was a seasoned fighter and easily bested the slave. The Equs personally lashed Megatronus with a flagrum until his protoform lay in ribbons and energon ran in rivulets. Megatronus hung from the gibbet with is optics dimming in and out as he slid into stasis lock. He hung there for three solar cycles as a warning to other rambunctious mech slaves. He had been torn down on the morn of the fourth solar cycle and tossed into the back of a ground car and hauled to the mines.

The mine overseer was expecting the delivery but not the condition of the slave. Megatronus stayed within the medics for two orns recovering from the lashing. He then was released and assigned quarters with five other mechs. 

The work was brutal. The mechs spent all waking hours in the bowels of the mine working for cybertronium and other precious metals and gems. Cave-ins were common as were noxious gas releases. It was not uncommon for mechs neither to be missing digits nor to have large portions of their armor crushed or to hear a mech wheezing and gasping from damage from the noxious fumes. The medics repaired any major wounds but anything that wasn’t lethal was left to auto-repair as best as it could. Mechs were given the lowest grade energon full of impurities that frequently clogged fuel lines and caused grinding in joints and struts. Mechs were expected to remove a quota of cybertronium and other ores every solar cycle. Those who exceeded their quota were given an extra ration of energon and let off their shift on time to rest. Those who met it were let go to rest. Those who did not meet the quota were denied energon rations, lashed and sent back into the mines to work the rest of solar cycle to meet quota.

Mechs sent to the mines were brutal and cruel or deranged and unmanageable. Morale was low. Rape, theft and murder were the norm. Megatronus learned all of this within solar cycles of coming out of the medic barracks. He had the advantage of his years as a blacksmith and weapons manufacturer. He was strong and could wield the tools of the mine wickedly with precision and often made weapons with the detritus of the mine tools.

The mechs that tried to steal or rape him often left missing optics from a well aimed blow of a pick axe or permanently offlined from a ripped out spark chamber. He was always careful never to leave his back turned on anyone and rarely got double teamed. Megatronus increased in brutality as the stellar cycles passed. He had survived his first five stellar cycles. The other mechs lived in awe or fear of him. He was brutal but fair. He never raped or stole from anyone and only killed when he had to. More and more of the slaves went to Megatronus to solve disputes or bring their concerns to the overseers. The overseer noticed the deference paid to Megatronus, and it worried him. Fear of a slave uprising was always in the minds of the overseers and the landed aristocrats. He brought his fears up to the Equs when he made the quarterly visit to the mine.

“Lord, we have a problem in the mines.” 

“Why is that, overseer?” The Equs was confused at that statement as deaths of slaves were down and production was up.

“The slaves defer to Megatronus in all things. He speaks of rights and other such nonsense to them, filling their processors with ideas higher than their station, Lord.”

“Ah, I do remember Megatronus. He was sent here from my villa because he attacked me. I am surprised he has survived so long. Perhaps mining is not the vocation for him. I think it leaves him too idle and an idle processor in a playground of the larvae.”

“What shall we do with him, lord?”

“I know the lanista of the Ludus Magnus in Kaon. I’ll contact him and see if he needs a new gladiator. If he agrees to my price, I’ll sell Megatronus to the lanista. Megatronus will not have time nor energy to rile up the slaves; and if Primus smiles upon him, he may gain his freedom. Say nothing of this to Megatronus. Do have him sent to the medics for a complete scan and repair…also see if his seals are intact. That will increase his price considerably.” The Equs turned to leave.

“Yes, my lord.” The overseer bowed low to the retreating nobleman.

The overseer made his way to the foreman of the mines.

“Where is Megatronus?” 

“He is down in the mines, Overseer.”

“Call him up out of the mines and tell him to meet me at the medic’s barracks.”

The foreman looked confused about the order as Megatronus was not injured, but he knew the overseer’s temper and did as he was told. The foreman commed Megatronus and relayed the overseer’s order.

Megatronus’ optics stung in the bright light of the sun. He shuttered his optics a few times as he stepped out of the mine’s entrance. He was covered in dust and soot from mining and had a rattle in his ventilations from cybertronium dust accumulated in his intakes.

“What does the overseer want?” Megatronus asked the foreman. He was always concerned for anything that varied from the normal routine.

“I don’t read processors nor does the overseer make me privy to his decisions…do as you are commanded, Megatronus!”

Megatronus nodded silently and followed the well trodden path to the medic’s barracks. There the overseer was waiting for him outside of the barracks.

“Megatronus, you were reported to be having extreme difficulty with your intakes. Go see the medic. He will look you over.”

“Yes, overseer.”

Megatronus had been complaining of the issue with his ventilations for orns now but was ignored by the foreman and the overseer. He wondered what caused this change of spark, but he did as he was told and entered the medic’s barracks. The medic greeted him and proceeded to scan him for all injuries, misalignments or any other minor or major issues with the protoform of the large miner.

“Megatronus, your intakes are just about clogged with dust and grime. You have minor injuries elsewhere. Let’s get you into an oil bath to loosen the dirt and grime in your frame and then work on fixing your issues. You are our best miner. We need you in top condition.”

Megatronus could feel the falsehood on the medic’s glossa, and noticed the way the medic avoided meeting his optics. He couldn’t fathom the reason for the attention to his frame.   
He ventilated in pleasure as he sank into the oil bath. It was not just oil, but ores and other additives needed for optimum performance were dissolved into it. Immediately the impurities in his protoform began to come off and muddy the oil. The medic turned on the filters in the bath to recycle the oil and send it back into the pool. Megatronus flexed his armor and protoform to get the additive rich oil deep into his being as possible. He was not passing up this opportunity no matter the reason. He soaked in the bath for about two joors before the medic drained the pool. The medic then proceeded to inject repair nanites into his lines to repair and fine tune his system. Megatronus’ suspicions were aroused at this.

“The lord plans to sell me, eh medic?” Megatronus asked.

“I don’t know the lord’s plans. I was only told to have you repaired and detailed.” The medic told a half truth.

“He does plan to sell me, then. He wouldn’t waste precious resources on a slave unless I was going to auction. Tell me, medic, do you know who I am to be sold to?”

“I don’t know…”

Megatronus lunged and caught the medic by his throat and began to squeeze the ventilation and energon lines. The medic struggled in vain to be released.

“I am going to ask you one more time, do you know who I am being sold to?” The medic nodded frantically in the affirmative. Megatronus dropped him and the medic began to heave to draw in much needed air.

“I overheard the overseer and the lord talking….” The medic gasped and rubbed the cables and lines in his neck. “The lord is selling you to the lanista of the Ludus Magnus. You are to be a gladiator.”

Megatronus laughed at that sentiment. “Really…do you take me for a fool…?”

“I swear by Primus to be damned in the Pit with Unicron for eternity if I am lying, Megatronus.”

Megatronus snorted at that. He couldn’t see the benefit to the lord for selling him to a gladiatorial school, but he was not going complain. It was a move up in the social order that had the promise of freedom in time.

“Okay, medic. If you are lying to me, you will suffer.” 

The medic nodded and proceeded to pound out the dents in Megatronus armor and repaint the armor. He buffed Megatronus to a high sheen with expensive waxes. Megatron’s fuel lines were purged and he was given the finest high grade. For the first time in stellar cycles, Megatronus was complete and whole with no pain in any part of his being. He was relieved of all duties going forward and fell into a deep recharge in the medic’s quarters.

The medic commed the overseer. The overseer commed the lord.

“He is ready, my lord.”

“Are his seals intact? The lanista only wants him if he is intact.” 

“Yes, lord. The medic assures me Megatronus is intact. He has never lain with anyone in the mine either by force or consent.”

“Good. The lanista and I will be there at solar rise.” The lord cut the communication off.

The overseer sighed in relief. The lord was happy, and the overseer would be rid of a nuisance. Early the next solar cycle, the lord and lanista met the overseer at the entrance of the mining complex.

“Bring Megatronus.”

The overseer escorted Megatronus to the lord. Megatronus could see the Equs and the Lanista standing close probably negotiating the terms of sale. The lanista was excited as the sight of the slave. He was strong and handsome with aquiline features that were almost femme in delicacy. His crimson optics were felinoid and bright. His armor and protoform were clean and polished to a high gleam. His seals would be very valuable. If he was a violent and intelligent as the Equs made him out to be, Megatronus would be a valuable asset to the ludus.

The Equs spoke to Megatronus, “You are to be sold to the Lanista to be gladiator slave.”

Megatronus nodded.

“I want his armor stripped now, Equs.” The lanista said. The lanista wanted a close inspection of the slave before agreeing to the high price the Equs was asking. The Equs motioned to the medic to remove the armor from the protoform of Megatronus. The lanista could see he was in very good shape considering he was a slave in a mine. He could see very old scars on the back of the slave.

“What was that for?” the lanista questioned at the scars.

“Megatronus attacked me many stellar cycles ago in his youth when he was being corrected for not finishing a weapons project in my blacksmith shop.”

“He can forge weapons?” The lanista had not known this. That raised his worth into the realm of what the Equs was asking.

“Open your valve panel, slave.” The lanista commanded.

Megatronus did as he was told. The lanista went to his knees to inspect Megatronus’ valve. It was pristine protoform with no scarring indicative of rape. He gently inserted a digit into his valve and felt for the seals. He was satisfied when he felt them. He activated a scanner on his digit tip to make sure it was the original real seal not a replacement. He was pleasantly surprised that not only was his seal original it was also abnormally thick and would provide undeniable evidence of being intact when the winner of the auction took the slave’s seals. The lanista gently withdrew his digit from Megatronus and rose. Megatronus retracted his valve cover.

“He is superb, Equs. I will pay you double the price you asked.”

Equs gasped at this unexpected boon. He had asked a very high price for the slave and to have the lanista double it meant that Megatronus was would be a very valuable commodity to the lanista.

“I agree, Lanista.”

The lanista turned to Megatronus, “Get up into my ground car.”

Megatronus did as he was told feeling jubilant as he left the mining complex. A new life was beginning for him. Perhaps a life that would one day lead to his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatronus rode in the back of the ground car beside the lanista as a driver maneuvered the ground car out of the mining complex back onto the main road leading back to Kaon. The lanista looked at Megatronus closely and then handed him a cube of energon.

“Take this. I’ll bet Cybertronian credits this is the first decent energon you have had in orns.”

Megatronus did not answer but took the cube and sipped it. Megatronus’ optic ridges raised in surprise. The energon was warm and slightly sweet rich with Cybertronium and other minerals and additives for optimum health of a Cybertronian.

“Thank you, master.” Megatronus said with real gratitude.

“You are welcome. We must talk while we travel back to the Ludus Magnus. First, you must get your temper under control. If you ever attack me or any of the gladiators outside of training, you will be immediately offlined. You must learn to use your anger and temper like a fine blade. Second, you will be well taken care of. I do not believe in abusing my gladiators because it makes for fewer wins and poor business. You will be given energon like what you had just now. Your medical, maintenance and housing are covered as part of my business expenses. I will provide you with basic weapons and armor. If you want better armor, weapons or other trinkets to adorn yourself or your quarters, you will use the vidor your gain from fighting to pay for those things.”

“Master, what is vidor?” Megatronus asked.

“It is the prize credits you gain from winning in the pits. I take a small percentage of it, and the rest is yours to do what you please with. Vidor can also be a reprieve from death in a munus fight for the defeated. Vidor is also given to gladiators who spend their time with the Nobility; that vidor is completely yours. The Nobility will pay a fee to rent a gladiator. Any gifts you receive outside of vidor credits are yours. If you wish to buy your freedom, you must pay me five times what I bought you for in Cybertronian credits. For the record, I bought you for two million Cybertronian credits. It will cost you ten million Cybertronian credits for your freedom. It must be paid all at once. I do not take payments over time.”

Megatronus nodded. This was sounding promising after the mines.

“Lastly, an interface panel lock will be installed upon reaching the Ludus Magnus. Your seals are worth a great deal. The Nobility will bid high for them. You will not give them away nor lose them to rape. After your seals have been taken by the winner of the auction, you are free to interface with whomever you please as long as you do not spark merge or spark bond. Sparklings and bonds cause great losses of revenue. I will not tolerate a loss of revenue from my slaves. If you do not fight well or willingly cause me a loss of revenue, you will be flogged by the lorarius. Do I make myself clear? You work hard and fight hard, life will not be difficult. You slack off or cause trouble you will be flogged or sold to the pimps so that I can recoup my losses from you. Trust me, it is a fate worse than permanently offlining.”

“Yes, master.” Megatronus said with a strictly neutral expression. He did not like the idea of his seals being sold, but he reasoned with himself that it couldn’t be that bad, and it was only once then he would be free of the attentions of the Nobility. He had no interest in interfacing and never had even when he came of age. He strongly suspected that he was asexual as neither mechs nor femmes did anything to arouse his interest. 

Megatronus looked out the windows of the ground car as they approached Kaon. He had expected it to be grand. Instead, it was a burnt out industrial complex. Many of the buildings were half torn down. Others had windows knocked out. Some were completely black others were partially illuminated. The roadways were partially blocked with burned out transportation vehicles and garbage collection drones. The traffic control systems did not work. Many of the roads had no signs or comm signals to direct a bot through this nightmarish maze.

A foul miasma from what Megatronus later found out were smelting pools hung heavily in the atmosphere. He could see poor Cybertronians sifting through the piles of detritus and abandoned buildings looking for anything that could be of use or traded for energon. He could see garishly painted pleasure bots on the corners hawking their protoforms for the night with the pimps in the shadows watching.

The driver of the ground car moved with ease through the burned out graveyard of the city-state. He drove deeply into Kaon. Megatronus could see a large outcrop in the middle Kaon. It was complete and polished to a gleaming gem in the dying light of their sun. All of its lights worked, and he could see bridges extending down to the ground and many groups of Cybertronians of all castes moving up and down them along with transportation vehicles. Megatronus could see they were heading toward the large citadel.

“That is Kolkular, Megatronus, the capital of Kaon. The Ludus Magnus is in Kolkular along with the High Councilor’s Palace, government buildings, the merchants’ guilds and bazaar and the space port.” The lanista explained to the awestruck slave.  
As the ground car came closer to a bridge, Megatronus could see it was made to be retracted to effectively cut off Kolkular from the surrounding landscape. A heavily armed guard of the military caste stepped in front of the ground car and motioned for it to halt.

“State your business.” The soldier said.

The driver produced the lanista’s identification and a chit with Cybertronian credits to the guard. The guard barely glanced at the identification and quickly palmed the chit. “On your way.”

The driver carefully maneuvered the ground car up the draw bridge and onto the outer roadway that circled the citadel. It was slow traveling, but finally the ground car came to a stop. Megatronus looked at the gated entrance to the Ludus Magnus. The gates were held by Corinthian order columns with gladiators carved into the capitals. Ludus Magnus was engraved in filigree Cybertronian glyphs across a simple titanium arc above the gate. The gate was made of polished titanium and it gleamed dully in the dying sun. Inside, Megatronus could see crystal gardens with fountains and walkways.

The lanista exited the ground car and paid the driver. “Come, Megatronus. Walk with me.”

Megatronus was surprised to find himself walking side by side with his master through the gates into the Ludus Magnus gardens. He could see various sculptures of mythical and historical figures here and there with in the gardens. 

“If you do well, Megatronus, perhaps one day your likeness will be immortalized in the garden.”

“Yes, master.” 

They continued to walk through the gardens past the fountains releasing mists of various colors and scents. As they passed out of the garden, Megatronus could see multiple buildings and a small coliseum tastefully built in the classical style of architecture.  
As they moved closer to the buildings, Megatronus could see in the center was a temple to Primus the creator. On the right was a villa and gymnasium complete with chemical baths. On the left was another smaller villa with the coliseum. Megatronus could hear the sounds of battle and laughter floating in the air. For all that this place was a school for battle, Megatronus thought it quiet and meditative.

“On the right of the temple, is the villa urbana. It is where I entertain the Nobility, Military and Bourgeois as well as conduct the business of the Ludus Magnus. The gymnasium is for use by me, my staff and the gladiators for physical exercise and relaxation in the chemical baths. Gladiators have access to the gymnasium daily and baths once a week after the fights. The smaller villa rustica on the left is the home of the gladiators. It is also the station of the medic. That is where you will be staying. There is a small villa fructaria which stores various items. The coliseum is where you will train. The main gladiatorial spectacles are at the High Councilor’s Coliseum that is part of his Palace Complex.”

The lanista guided Megatronus to the villa rustica. It was a simple villa with little in the way of adornment, but it was well made and sturdy. The lanista showed Megatronus the layout of the interior of the villa, and was shown to his quarters. They passed many occupied berth rooms before coming to an empty one. It was a small room that had three recharge berths in it and storage bins, but it seemed that it was empty.

“The ludus is low on gladiators right now. Two became Rudiarii, they gained their freedom. I lost one more in a munus fight. At this time, the recharge room is yours; however, two more slaves will join you. I will not tolerate thievery or rape. If anyone tries to take anything from you or rape you, tell me. We live a violent life, but we are not dishonorable. There is honor to be had as a gladiator. To live well, fight well and die well. Remember that and you will go far. Let’s get you to the medic for thorough exam and install the lock on your interface panels.”

Megatronus followed the lanista to the medic’s quarters. 

“Medicus, give our new recruit, Megatronus, a good once over and install a lock on his interface panels. Afterward, give him his evening rations. I have to register him as a gladiator in the Ludus, and I have evening appointments.” The lanista turned to leave.  
Megatronus stood and stared at the medic unsure of what to say. 

Medicus looked closely and chuckled. “Just got in from the country side did you? I always can tell a paganus coming in for the first time. Come on over and have a seat on the berth.”

Megatronus sat down on the berth. Medicus ran a few scans of him. He could see that he had been recently repaired and detailed. 

“You are in good health except for some minor corrosion in your ventilation intakes and exhausts.”

“I was a miner.” 

“Well, that explains it. I’ll insert nanites to finish repairing your ventilation systems. Open your valve panel.” Medicus said as he pulled stirrups from within the berth. “Put your peds in the stirrups and slide down until your aft feels like it is about to hang off the edge of the berth.”

Megatronus did as he was told. Medicus sat down on a stool between Megatronus’ legs and did a quick visual examination followed by a gentle internal exam. “Good. Now close your interface panel.” 

Megatronus did as he was instructed. Medicus put the lock on Megatronus interface panel. It was a cage like device that completely covered the interface panel and locking mechanisms. Medicus tightened a key on the panel causing it to constrict. He removed the key and put it in his storage space in his armor.

“If it chafes or otherwise causes discomfort, come to me to loosen it or refit it. You will not be able to self stimulate or interface with anyone with your valve or spike until after your seals are taken.”

“That will not be a problem.” Megatronus said simply.

“Really? I have found that most slaves hate the lock.”

“I feel no desire.” 

“Ah, and you never have? Are you of age?” Medicus asked.

“I have been of age for many vorns. I have never felt desire for any mech or femme.”

“It sounds like you are asexual. It isn’t common, but it isn’t considered a medical condition, either. It will make it easier for the lanista then not to have to worry about desperation and aggression from interface frustration.”

“What is the lanista like?” Megatronus asked trying to sound casual.

“He is hard but fair as it makes good business sense. Never forget that. It is the almighty Cybertronian credit that matters to him even when he seems kind. Kindness quickly becomes cruelty if you cost him credits.”

Megatronus nodded at that.

“Here’s your evening energon rations. Go back to your berth room and rest. You will be up very early to begin training.” Medicus instructed.

Megatronus took the energon and quietly relished the complex flavor and richness as he made his way back to his berth room. Various faces peeped out of their rooms and gave quiet hellos as he made his way back. Megatronus smiled and nodded politely. He knew he would be meeting these individual in the morning at the coliseum. Megatronus closed and locked the door to his berth room. It was habit. He survived the mines by not ever trusting or turning your back on anyone. He made himself comfortable on the berth and fell into a deep recharge.

Before the sun had rose, the lanista was up and moving around. Gladiators needed training and exercise to be at peak performance. The Ludus Magnus was the best gladiator school on Cybertron and the planetary colonies that made the Empire because of the lanista’s work ethic. He was impartial when it came to the gladiators. He treated them all the same when it came to lodging, maintenance and repair. Gladiators were rewarded for fighting well (win or lose), living with honor and good behavior; and punished, usually by flogging, for willful disobedience, dishonorable acts and fighting beneath one’s skills.

Megatronus woke to a banging on the door to his berth room. 

“Off your aft and on your peds.” The lanista yelled as he walked down the corridor.

Megatronus stood and stretched out his cables and struts. That was the best recharge he had in vorns. He quickly opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. The lanista was waiting for him. The lanista handed him a large cube of energon.

“Take your ration. Follow me to the coliseum to begin training. Next time have your internal alarm set to wake at this time. We always rise early.”

“Yes, master.”

“Oh, and don’t call me master. I am lanista. I own and train gladiators. I am not a soft handed aristocrat.”

“Yes, lanista.” Megatronus corrected himself. Megatronus followed the lanista into the coliseum wondering what was in store for him this day. 

When Megatronus thought about it, it was quiet disorienting how quickly his life had changed in the space of a few solar cycles. He went from toiling his days in the stygian darkness of the Equs’ mines, starved and in poor repair to preparing to begin training as a gladiator with full energon rations and complete repair and detailing. Megatronus was too experienced in life as a slave not to wonder when the other ped would fall. What was the downside of this? Where was the pain and suffering?


	3. Chapter 3

The lanitsa lead Megatronus into the coliseum and introduced him to the other gladiators who were warming up and preparing for the day. The gladiators greeted Megatronus.

“The question is what class of gladiator you are to be trained for, Megatronus. You are much too big to be a retiarius. You are the right build and temperament for a hoplomachus or myrmillo. I think you will be trained as a myrmillo.”

“Yes, lanista.” 

The lansita waved over a couple of heavily armored gladiators. “This is Megatronus, my new recruit. I want to train him as a myrmillo. You two are my best myrmillonis. I want him to train with you.”

The two gladiators nodded in agreement. They could see that Megatronus would be a good addition to their ranks. They took Megatronus with them to warm up. They soon found that while Megatronus was strong he did not have a large range of motion. The gladiators showed him exercises to loosen tightened cables and joints and explained the reasons why a gladiator had to be able to bend like a reed in the wind. After warm up, the lanista joined Megatronus and the other myrmillonis.

“Megatronus, these are your first weapons and armor. They are for training and practice only. When you are ready to make your debut, you will be given weapons and armor fit for the gladiatorial spectacles.”

The lanista helped to remove Megatronus’ armor and fit him with basic gladiatorial armor. Megatronus took the shield, gladius and spear. He could see that the gladius and spear were dull. The lanista noticed Megatronus looking at the weapons.

“They are not sharp so not to injure me or the others as you learn to train. Eventually, you will train with edged weapons. Injuries do make powerful reminders of mistakes and encourage better form.”

The lanita and the myrmillonis began to show Megatronus the basics of fighting in his class. He had to learn to properly hold the shield and weapons. The lanista data burst battle theory and form to Megatronus as he explained battle stance, defense and offense of the mymillo class. Megatronus sparred with the myrmillonis and found himself on his aft or with a stinging blow more often than he would have liked which frustrated him. The lanista and myrmillonis would help Megatronus to his feet and show him where he made a mistake and how to correct it. They joked and jostled each other in comraderie. Megatronus relaxed when he found that he was not being teased or belittled. All too soon, the noon break came.

“Okay, Megatronus, enough practice for one day. Take your midday ration and go the gymnasium. You need to work on your range of motion and balance. Even though it is not the end of the week, take a dip in the oil pools and chemical baths. They will help lubricate your cables and joints and ease the chafing and soreness. This will be your schedule going forward.”

The lanista handed Megatronus a large cube of energon. Megatronus drank his midday ration and made his way to the gymnasium. The master of the gymnasium met Megtaronus.

“The lanista sent me here to extend my range of motion and work on balance.” Megatronus said.

“I was expecting you. Here let me show you what you need to do.” 

Megatronus followed the instructions of the gymnasium master and worked for many hours on the exercises and equipment. When the gymnasium master called for an end to the work, he showed Megatronus the chemical and oil baths and how to make use of the baths to get the most benefit from them. Megatronus enjoyed the baths immensely.

As he left the gymnasium, Megatronus found the lanista waiting for him. “Your evening rations will be taken in the commons area with the other gladiators. The evenings are yours to do what you wish. You have access to villa rustica’s library as well as the video monitors. It is in your best interests to get to know the other gladiators. I doubt you will be up too late.”

Megatronus did as the lanista told him. He spent a few joors with the other gladiators talking and getting to know gladiatorial culture. He spent another joor reading in the library while listening to music. He read history of Cyberton and was intrigued with the old idea of a Cybertronian fighting his way out of the Well as a test of strength, character and resolve. He did find he was tired, needing recharge and headed back to his berth. He found that most of the other gladiators were also either in recharge or heading to their berth rooms.

That became Megatronus’ solar cycles. He enjoyed the training, mock combat and gymnasium. He made friends among the gladiators and was well liked. He had no flares of temper or insubordination. 

Megatronus found Medicus’ words were true about the lanista. One of the gladiators that were popular made the mistake of throwing sine missione fight for reasons Megatronus never learned. Megatronus had never seen the lanista is such a fury. His armor shook and one could hear the lanista shouting all throughout the Ludus Magnus. The lanista had the gladiator strung up on a gibbet. The lorarius used a flagrum, and the gladiator had been beaten until his protoform lay in ribbons. Afterwards, caustic crystals were thrown on the open wounds of the gladiator. His screams were heard for solar cycles before the lanista allowed him to be taken down and treated. That flogging made the flogging Megatronus had received from the Equs all those stellar cycles ago look like sparkling play. All of the gladiators and trainees were made to watch as a powerful statement of the consequences of disobedience and dishonorable acts. 

Stellar cycles passed and became vorns. Megatronus made great strides in gladiatorial arts. He was eventually moved to sharp weapons and understood what the lanista said about wounds. He was fully able to put theory and practice to good use and developed his own style of fighting. The lanista was impressed by Megatronus.

Megatronus was leaving the baths one evening when the lanista commed him and asked him to meet at the villa urbanus. Megatronus was surprised at the invitation. The gladiators rarely entered the main villa of the gladiatorial complex. He was curious.  
Megatronus met the lanista and made his greetings. They engaged in small talk about the games, gladiators and such. Then the lanista made his announcement.

“It is time for your introduction into the gladiatorial games. I have scheduled you to have your primary fight in seven solar cycles. It is a spectacle being held by the High Councilor. There will be only sine missione fights so it is the best event to introduce you to the public and Nobility.”

Megatronus gasped and bowed deeply in gratitude. 

“Come now. Let’s get you armor and weapons befitting your first fight.”

Megatronus followed the lanista to the armory at the rear of the villa. Megatronus was fitted with heavy armor and given beautifully crafted and deadly sharp gladius and spear along with the legionary shield. The armor and weaponry were well made but simple in decoration. 

“These are yours. They will serve you well. When you earn enough vidor, you may make any upgrades in armor, weaponry and decoration as you see fit as long as they are within myrmillo regulations. Never sell these. You must return them to me in the Rudiarius ceremony when you gain your freedom.”

Freedom. The word was sweet in Megaronus’ spark. It was the promise of freedom that gave Megatronus the drive to excel at the gladiatorial arts and to learn to control his temper. It was the promise of freedom that was the prize worth more than any gift, bauble or priceless gem. Freedom…the hope of it made Megatronus want to weep.

“Yes, lanista.”

“Congratulations, Megatronus.”

Megatronus took the armor and weapons and returned to the villa rustica. The other gladiators and trainees congratulated Megatronus and offered wishes of luck and honor for his first fight. The solar cycles quickly passed.  
The day of Megatronus’ introduction, he woke very early from recharge. Excitement and fear ran in alternate waves through his protoform. Excitement at the idea of besting an opponent for all to see and the dread fear of failure and shame.  
The lanista gathered the gladiators and other performers that were to be part of the spectacle at the gates of the Ludus Magnus. They entered ground cars and drove to the High Councilor’s Palace.  


Megatronus could see the signs and advertisements of the coming spectacle. Many Cybertronians were already in line at the gates of the palace waiting for the gates to open. The ground cars made their way to the entrance in the back. The High Councilor’s guards opened the gates and let in the Ludus Magnus caravan. The lanista left a ground car and motioned for the gladiators and performers to do the same. 

The entourage walked to the large coliseum. Inside, Megatronus could see servants and workers of the High Councilor setting up for the coming spectacle. Some were hanging flags and banners and setting up the props and other accouterments on the floor of the coliseum. Others were setting up the High Councilors personal space.

The lanista led them all through a gate that led down under the coliseum. The performers made their way to their apartments, and the lanista walked with the gladiators. He showed Megatronus to his quarters.

“This layout is the same in all amphitheatres and coliseums. Make yourself comfortable. It will be a few joors before the procession and even longer before you fight. Your fight is the last.”

Megatronus did as he was instructed and unpacked his armor and weaponry in the spare berth room. He flicked on a wall monitor and watched the preparations of the coming spectacle. He watched as the entrance gates to the coliseum were opened. A flood of spectors poured in from various gates and quickly filled the seats. Megatronus could see hawkers selling various items for consumption and souvenirs. Megatronus noticed that many of the spectators were lower castes. Further up in the seating were the suites for the upper classes and military.

Soon the lanista banged on the door. “Time to line up for the procession.”

Megatronus fitted his armor and took up his weaponry and made his way with the other gladiators for the procession. Megatronus could see the High Councilor at the head of the procession. The High Councilor was in light, delicate armor and was garishly painted in Megatronus’ opinion. The High Councilor was decrepit and worn with a pompous walk and a haughty expression on his faceplates. He spoke with patronizing disdain to all those around him. Megatronus wanted to shudder in revulsion at the caricature representing the best of Cybertron.

The procession began with a blast of trumpets. Megatronus followed the others in front of him. The procession slowly circled the floor of the coliseum. The spectators stood and screamed in delight. The High Councilor waived to the crowds. He was popular for his entertainments and notorious for his tastes.

Soon, Megatronus and the other gladiators were back in the underground of the coliseum. Megatronus turned on his wall monitor to watch as the spectacle unfolded with awe at the animals and revulsion at the noon day break. The cruel depravity of the spectators as they watched the executions and sex acts was too much for Megatronus. How could any thinking being approve of such cruel and barbaric practices? Megatronus could see the upper classes were as much in thrall of the abomination as the lower classes. He had to turn off the monitors or purge his fuel tanks.

The lanista banged on Megatronus’ door. “Time for your fight.”

Megatronus felt the thrill of excitement course through him. This was honorable. He would show the spectators what honor was. He made his way out of the gate onto the floor of the coliseum. The hoplomachus he was to fight was waiting along with the summa rudis. He joined them and the summa rudis gave the sign for the match to begin. Megatronus fought with courage and valor. He met the hoplomachus blow for blow. He moved with grace and speed for a mech of his size. The spectators were amazed at the show the new gladiator gave and screamed their approval. The High Councilor looked on with a glitter of approval in his optics. In the end, Megatronus defeated the experienced hoplomachus by many points. He stood before the High Councilor’s seat and bowed low.

“Well done. Primus has blessed you this day.” The High Councilor said as he offered Megatronus the vidor minus the credits going to the lanista.

“Thank you, High Councilor.”

Megatronus turned to leave the coliseum with the scream of the crowds ringing in his audios. His armor flared in pride and strength. He had fought with honor today and prevailed. He did not notice the look of predatory lust in the optics of the High Councilor.

The lanista was waiting for him at the entrance to the warren. “You fought well, Megatronus. You continue to do well and you will be a favorite of the crowds.”

The lanista had already heard from the High Councilor about the bidding for the new gladiator’s seals. The lanista would be opening the bidding in a solar cycle. The lanista was expecting the bidding to be brutal over the new gladiator’s seals.  
The coliseum slowly emptied. In the late hours, the entourage of the Ludus Magnus made their way out and finally home to the Ludus. All were exhausted and looking forward to recharge. Megatronus was looking forward to the quiet of the Ludus after all the noise of the spectacle.

The lanista caught up with Megatronus and walked with him to his berth room. “I am opening the auction for your seals in a solar cycle. The bidding will be fierce. You should be proud of yourself, Megatronus.”  


Megatronus jubilant mood was immediately dashed at the lanista’s words. He was not a pleasure bot to be bought hired out. “So soon, lanista? Shouldn’t I fight more fights and establish my reputation first?” Megatronus was sick at the idea of having to lay down under any mech.

The lanista gave Megatronus a sharp look, “Are you lanista? I make the decisions, Megatronus. The High Councilor has taken an interest in you and will definitely win your seals. You are not a Noble mech whose intact seals are a condition of a bonding. You should be grateful that Halogen wants you. Halogen tends to be proprietary of his interests and will not share you outside of his circle of associates. He has not taken a concubine in a long time. He will pay the ludus well for his interest in you above and beyond the usual fees for a spectacle. Go recharge, Megatronus and leave the business decisions to me.”

The lanista turned to leave without a further thought given to Megatronus’ feelings on the matter. Megatronus closed the door to his berth room. He took off his armor and cleaned his weaponry and shield. His processor was in a whirl. He could not form a coherent thought other than he was going to be given to that foul thing that was the High Councilor. He shuddered and purged his tank into a waste receptacle. He tried to recharge but could not.

In a couple of days, the lanista met Megatronus with the news. “A new record was set for your seals at the auction. Halogen will have to pay many millions of Cybertronian credits for your seals. He has already sent his representative to finalize the transaction. You will see Halogen tonight. Furthermore, I was correct in the assumption he wants you for a concubine. I am drawing up the details of the contract and it will be finalized in an orn.”

The lanista noticed the sticken look on Megatronus’ faceplates. “What is wrong with you? It is not like you will be living with him. You’ll see him a couple of times an orn and spend the evening with him and his associates. The rest of the time, you’ll be training and fighting. No other will be able to ask for your attentions, now. He will give you vidor and gifts for your companionship. It will be only as unpleasant as you make it, Megatronus. If you make it unpleasant for Halogen, you will be reminded of your obligations with a visit to the lorarius.” 

The lanista was not making an idle threat.

“Yes, lanista, I understand.”

“Good. Now go to the baths and see the attendant. He will help you prepare for tonight.”

Megatronus walked leadenly to the baths. Horror and disgust settled into his fuel tanks. He tried to hope that it would not be too unpleasant and to remember his goal of freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatronus made his way to the baths. His spark felt frozen within. If he could, he would have run all the way back to mines. Offlining due a cave in was preferable than lying down under that decrepit relic.

The bath attendant was waiting for Megatronus at the entrance of the baths. He took one look at the gladiator and knew this was going to be difficult.

“We need to remove all of your armor and kibble down to your protoform, Megatronus. You will take a bath and be re-armored with a gift from the High Councilor.”

Megatronus swallowed hard to keep from purging his tanks. “As you wish.”

The attendant removed all of the heavy gladiatorial armor and led Megatronus to the bath. It was an oil bath rich with expensive perfumes. Megatronus coughed at the smell.

“Get in, Megatronus. You will bathe here for two joors. When you are done, I will return and help you put on your new armor.”

Megatronus nodded and slid into the oil bath. It was rich with ores and minerals. He worked the oil deep into his protoform. He tried to ignore the smell of the perfume in the oil. The attendant returned promptly at two joors as Megatronus was leaving the oil bath. The attendant helped Megatronus dry off and proceeded to put the gift from High Councilor Halogen on Megatronus.

It was delicate indoor armor that was silver based with gold filigree and studded with precious gems here and there. Megatronus noted that it would never withstand the blow of a wooden rudis much less a true weapon. Megatronus had little use for such trinkets. The attendant then began to remove brushes and paints from a box.

“What is that for?” Megatronus demanded.

“It is temporary paints for your optics and other parts.”

“I will not wear such garish paints. I am a gladiator not a two credit whore on the streets of Kaon. I may have to lay down for Halogen, but I will not wear the paints. If he wants a two credit whore, he can buy one. You can tell the lanista, the lorarius can flog me until I offline, but I will not wear them.” Megatronus ranted.

The attendant commed the lanista internally and told him Megatronus refused the paints.

“As I thought he would, don’t push it. He is pretty enough without the paints.” 

“Yes, lanista.”

The attendant turned to Megatronus, “The lanista agreed about the paints. You need to go see the doctor now to have your interface panel lock removed.”  


Megatronus nodded and stomped out of the baths. 

The lanista was at the doctor’s quarters to talk to Medicus about Megatronus.

“What is wrong with Megatronus, Medicus? All the gladiators I have ever known were eager to get the lock off and would have interfaced with Unicron the Destroyer to ease the interface frustration.” The lanista was confused.

“Megatronus is asexual, lanista. He has no desire for anyone and never has. It is rare. That is part of the reason why you haven’t had disciplinary problems with him.”

“Well, that is good then. He won’t be trying to lay with anyone other than Halogen, then.”

“Lanista, we have another problem.”

“What is that?”

“Megatronus’ seals are abnormally thick. Usually when this occurs, the seal are pierced or removed prior to first interface by a doctor…”

“No, his seals are to be left alone. I knew that when I acquired him. It was one of the reasons I paid so much for him.”

“Lanista, the pain and bleeding will be terrible.”

“He is a gladiator; pain is an accepted part of his life. Halogen paid a lot for his seals. He has the honor of taking them. If you do anything to his seals, I will have you flogged.”

“Yes, lanista. Can I at least tell Megatronus so he can be prepared?”

“Yes, I don’t want him to attack the High Councilor because the pain caused an instinctual reaction.”

Megatronus walked into the doctor’s quarters and saw the lanista. The lanista looked at Megatronus with approval in his optics.

“You are lovely, Megatronus. Come look in the mirror.”

Megatronus did look in the mirror and almost purged. He looked delicate and weak. His features were always aquiline, but within the gift of Halogen and reeking of perfume, he looked femme.

“You will do well tonight, Megatronus.” The warning was implicit in the lanista’s tone. The lanista turned to leave.

“I will meet you in the ground car in front of the villa rustica in 4 joors. You will spend the evening with Halogen. I will return to collect you late tomorrow morning near midday. You will have the rest of the day off. You will return to training next solar cycle and your next gladiatorial matches are set for four orns.”

“Yes, lanista.”

Medicus grimaced at the appearance of Megatronus when the lanista left. He knew Megatronus was a mech’s mech. He would not relish this.

“Megatronus, get up on the berth. Let’s remove the lock and help you prepare for tonight.”

Megatronus did as he was asked.

Medicus removed the lock. “Megatronus, your seals are abnormally thick. Usually, a doctor would pierce or remove them prior to interfacing; however, the lanista will not hear of it. It is going to hurt a lot more than usual, and you are going to bleed energon. There is nothing we can do about it. I want you to know so you do not react to the intense pain by attacking Halogen. Furthermore, I am applying lubricant to your valve. It is dense and will stick to the walls of your valve and will warm and thin as you interface with Halogen. I know you do not feel desire and will not be able to lubricate. I do not want you to suffer any more damage than you have to. Lanista would not like you to be on medical rest for an extended period of time due to tears in your valve.”

Megatronus ventilated deeply and stared at the ceiling of the room as the doctor finished his preparations. There was nothing to say about it. He was going to have to lie down under that caricature of a noble mech, and it was going to hurt. He steeled his mind to accept these things. He could not change it. He would remember it, however.

All too soon, Megatronus was waiting on the portico of the villa rustica as they ground car drove up with the lanista in the back. The driver opened the door and Megatronus entered. The lanista gave him a cube of energon.

“Here, Megatronus. It is high grade and slightly intoxicating. Medicus told me about your condition. It won’t turn you on, but it might help you relax. Halogen is easy to please. You do as he says, and all will be well. He does demand proper protocol. You call him High Councilor unless otherwise told so. You do not look him in the optics. You walk 10 paces behind him unless he asks you to walk beside him. You do not speak unless spoken to and only answer what is asked of you. He is more informal in his personal quarters, but the fact remains you are his concubine and a slave. He will not tolerate attempts at familiarity. His tastes are notorious as you well know, and he may share you, in time, with his associates. For all of that, he is not known to be cruel to his concubines and gives vidor and expensive gifts. He will pay you extra vidor in the spectacles, too. You may gain your freedom in half the usual time if you remain in his good graces.”

The lanista noticed Megatronus was not drinking the energon and had a sick expression on his face plates. 

“Megatronus, I know this is difficult for you, but he doesn’t keep a concubine for more than few vorns at most. He quickly grows tired of them, and it is believed his bond mate begins to make trouble for the High Councilor if he keeps a concubine for too long. This really is a boon for you. Any gladiator in any of the ludii would be down on their face plates in the temple complex thanking Primus the Creator for being noticed by Halogen. Drink the energon and try to appreciate what you have been given.”

Megatronus nodded and drank the energon. He could feel the effects almost immediately. It did calm his pounding spark. He felt calmer and less likely to vibrate out of the armor he was wearing in nervousness, fear and anger. He knew he should be grateful for Halogen’s attentions and had been told this often enough by the other gladiators as well as the lanista, but he could not feel grateful to have his protoform traded for a night’s pleasure with a thin promise of credits and gifts. He understood gladiatorial combat, and it was an honorable way to gain one’s freedom. This thing he had to endure was not honorable. It was depraved and cruel. Megatronus thought of how many other mechs or femmes were sold to the highest bidder to be taken with no thought to their needs or desires because they were a slave or low caste.

All too soon the ground car came to a stop in front of the gates of the High Councilor’s Palace complex, a heavily armed guard met the ground car. “The High Councilor is expecting you. Enter and follow the road to the servants’ entrance to the complex.”  


The guard motioned to another servant to open the gates. The driver slowly maneuvered the ground car down the road and into the complex. It was beautiful with organic flora and fauna along with lovely crystal structures tastefully laid out to please the eye and remind the viewer of the power of the High Councilor. The ground car came to a halt at a small, spare entrance in the back of the palace.

A femme was waiting at the door. The lanista rose from the car and presented Megatronus to the servant. “This is Megatronus.”

The femme was expecting the mech. She was surprised at his beauty. He was lithe and well made; for that he was a large mech, he moved with grace. His optics were lovely crimson and felinoid in shape and needed no extra paint or decoration to set them off. She recognized the armor he was wearing as a costly gift from the High Councilor. As Megatronus moved closer to her, she could smell a delicate perfume coming from his protoform. She knew without a doubt in her processor, the High Councilor was going to be very pleased with this one, and would keep him even if the High Councilor’s bond mate made trouble.

“Come with me, Megatronus.” The femme opened the door to the palace and held it for the gladiator to enter. Megatronus could see the lanista step back into the ground car and watched it disappear into the night. Megatronus felt flustered and at a loss for what to do.

“Megatronus, you must come with me.”

“Yes, lady.”

The femme laughed. “I am no lady. I am just a slave like you.”

Megatronus followed her into the palace. He discretely glanced around at the trapping of the place. The walls were covered with expensive art and tapestries. The floor was inlaid with precious gems. He could hear music playing faintly through hidden speakers. The air had a pleasant perfume. Megatronus could see the many servants moving here and there in the palace. He thought of the many millions of Cybertronian credits this place used to maintain itself and reflected on the plight of the masses that made up the majority of the population of the High Councilor’s domain. It was ludicrous.

The maid stopped at a door. “Stand here for a moment.” She went in and shut the door behind her. She stepped out a moment later. “The High Councilor wants you to be taken to his personal quarters. You may relax there until he arrives. He is conducting business and will join you in a joor.”

The maid took Megatronus to the High Councilor’s personal quarters. She unlocked the opulent door and let Megatronus inside. It was lavish and overwhelmed the senses with textures, smells and sights. “You may sit on the seat there. Do not leave this room. Do not touch anything. There are cameras recording you at this time.”

Megatronus nodded at the maid’s instructions. He sat down in a large chair and made himself comfortable. The maid left the room, and Megatronus could hear the lock slide into place. He tried to keep his processor occupied with battle tactics and gladiatorial history. His processor kept returning to the upcoming event. Soon, he heard the click of the lock turning.

Quickly, Megatronus, rose and at the sight of the High Councilor he bowed low to the ground keeping his optics to the floor. The High Councilor looked with approval at the groveling of the gladiator. This slave knew his place in society.

“Come now, Megatronus rise.” Halogen said with a patronizing tone.

Megatronus rose from the floor but did not look at the High Councilor. He kept his eyes to the ground.

“You may look me in the optics in the privacy of my quarters, Megatronus.”

Megatronus briefly glanced up at the High Councilor. “Thank you, High Councilor.” Megatronus spoke quietly.

The High Councilor was quiet pleased with the deference his new concubine showed him. “We need not keep to such formalities here, Megatronus. You may call me Lord Halogen when alone and walk beside me. In public, or when I am with any other associates, you will adhere to strict protocol.”

“As you wish, Lord Halogen.” Megatronus spoke with quiet deference to the noble. Inside, he seethed in anger at having to grovel to the depraved spark, but he knew his very life depended on pleasing Halogen.

“Come with me, Megatronus.” Halogen led the gladiator into the bedchamber of his quarters. It was as lavish and overwhelming as the rest of the palace.

Halogen stopped Megatronus with a touch and had him turn to face the High Councilor. Oh, Primus above, Megatronus was beautiful. He had been instantly enamored of the gladiator as he watched Megatronus completely dominate and overwhelm his first opponent in the spectacle. He knew he had to have the gladiator, and the idea of any other mech of femme touching the mech brought Halogen to near fury. He had bid furiously for the right to the mech. He had not anticipated the interest other nobles and military class would show over the new gladiator. He had spend way over what he would normally for the rights to a mech or femme, and his bond mate could be damned to the Pit with Unicron for all eternity before he would give up this mech. Halogen had not felt an all consuming hunger for any mech in vorns. He was bonded to another mech to forge an alliance with another Senatorial family when he came of age. He and his bond mate had a cordial, friendly relationship, but it was based on business and politics. They had produced the obligatory heir and a spare and were seen together for major and minor functions. In day to day life, they rarely spoke as they both had very different interests and work.

Halogen gently ran his hands over the delicate cheek plates of Megatronus and leaned into kiss him. Megatronus gasped at the immediacy of it. Halogen quickly ran his glossa inside Megatronus mouth greedily tasting the mech. Halogen noticed that Megatronus did not respond.

“What is wrong, Megatronus?” Halogen asked with some irritation.

“I don’t know what to do.” Megatronus looked down in angry shame.

Halogen gaped at the gladiator. “You have never kissed another?”

“No, Lord Halogen. I have never had any contact with another mech or femme.” Megatronus whispered.

“You are a slave and never have touched another?” Halogen said in disbelief.

“No, Lord Halogen.”

Halogen wanted to laugh at the providence of being given a slave that was an untouched as a Noble mech on his bonding night, but he could see Megatronus was embarrassed. Halogen swallowed his mirth, and thanked Primus this one could be trained to please only him.

“It is well, Megatronus. Let us sit and talk a bit, then. Have a cube of energon.” Halogen spoke with oily gentleness.

Halogen led Megatronus to the opulent berth and motioned for the gladiator to sit. Halogen retrieved two cubes of energon. He added chemicals to both and passed one to Megatronus. Megatronus did not want to drink it because he didn’t know what was in it. Halogen noticed his discomfort.

“Megatronus, I will not poison you. The additives are the same in both cubes. Something to make this enjoyable for the both of us.”

Megatronus did recall that the High Councilor liked to indulge in processor alternating substances, but he could see no way to turn down the energon without offending the High Councilor. Megatronus drained the cube as quickly as possible.  
The High Councilor made small talk with the gladiator as he waited for the drugs to take effect. The drugs were a mixture of three substances to reduce inhibitions and heighten compliance, calm the processor and arouse the interface panel. At Halogen’s great age, his spike did not always function optimally, and the drugs helped with that. He thought Megatronus would feel better if he was relaxed and more amenable to Halogen’s advances.

Megatronus felt the drugs take effect. He began to feel a sense of detachment as though he were looking at himself from a far distance. Nothing felt immediate. Where before he felt fear and anger, now he felt numb. He felt a slight tingling in his interface equipment, but nothing that was truly arousing.

Halogen noticed the change in Megatronus posture and knew the drugs were taking affect. He took the empty cube from Megatronus and put both of the cubes on a night stand. He reached over to caress the gladiator’s face plates. Megatronus’ optics blinked myopically at Halogen. Halogen leaned in and kissed the gladiator. Megatronus opened his oral cavity to let the High Councilor have access to it. He robotically ran his glossa against Halogen’s remembering video feeds he had seen.

Halogen groaned, “That is good, Megatronus. Kiss me.” 

Megatronus complied driven primarily because of the drugs and the High Councilors demand. Halogen found his spike arousing at the taste of the gladiator. He ran his hands down over the gladiator’s armor and protoform caressing and teasing at lines. He felt nothing but revulsion at the noble’s touch, but even that felt distant and unimportant.

“Touch me, Megatronus.” Megatronus woodenly did as he was instructed. Halogen guided Megatronus’ hands where he wanted them and showed him how to touch the High Councilor. The High Councilor’s interface panel retracted and his long, thick spike extended. It pulsed in time to the spark beat of Halogen. Megatronus stared in drunken fascination at the spike. He had never been this close to another’s spike in his existence. Halogen noticed Megatronus rapt expression and mistook it for arousal.

“Get on your knee struts, Megatronus.” Halogen commanded.

Megatronus slid down from the berth. His head spun from the change in position. His directional sensors were malfunctioning due to the effects of the drugs in his systems. Megatronus groaned and leaned into Halogen’s legs to keep from falling down.

“Eager, Megatronus. I knew you would enjoy this if you would relax.”

Halogen gently gathered Megatronus’ helm into his helms. “Open your oral cavity, Megatronus.” He pushed his spike into Megatronus’ oral cavity. “Wrap your glossa around it…yes…like that…” 

Halogen began to slowly push his spike in and out of the gladiator’s mouth. He watched raptly as his spike slid wetly across the gladiator’s lip plates. Megatronus stiffened when Halogen’s spike was slid into his oral cavity. He felt the High Councilor cup his helm and force him to take in his spike. When Halogen tried to bury his spike completely in Megatronus’ oral cavity, Megatronus’ gag reflex onlined. He whimpered and tried to pull back. Halogen felt the constriction of the gladiator’s gag reflex, and it sent pings of pleasure down his spike and up his spinal struts. Halogen did know now that Megatronus was as untried as he had said. He also knew if he forced the issue, Megatronus would purge. He slowly pulled his spike out of the gladiator’s oral cavity. Halogen pushed Megatronus to the ground and covered him. He began to ravage the gladiator’s oral cavity. Megatronus lost several kliks before his sensors caught up from the abrupt change of position. He found himself under the High Councilor. Halogen tugged and pulled at wires and nodes know to arouse. Megatronus made no sounds of pleasure. Halogen thought it was perhaps that Megatronus was a quiet mech. He ran his hand down to Megatronus’ interface panel, and it was cold to the touch. It should have been hot with arousal and lubricant from his valve should have been trailing from the panel and down his legs. This angered the High Councilor which fed his lust in his drug addled processor.

“Why don’t you respond, Megatronus. You show all the passion of a drone. Where is that passion and drive I saw in the gladiatorial pit?”

Megatronus could not respond. He couldn’t put together a coherent thought. The drugs in his system had him confused. Halogen reacted in fury and struck Megatronus across the faceplates. The world spun for Megatronus.

“Open your interface panel.” 

Halogen thought the gladiator was rejecting and defying him. That aroused his anger to a fever pitch. He clawed at Megatronus’ panel when he did not open it. It never crossed Halogen’s processor that Megatronus was not capable of following directions; he was lost in the haze of the drugs. Halogen ripped the interface panel off in a display of drug addled strength. Megatronus screamed in pain and arched up trying weakly to move away from the pain. Halogen pinned his wrists to the ground and lined his spike with the gladiator’s valve. He lunged in deep and came up against the seals. Megatronus screamed in pain as his valve cramped at the invasion. Halogen pushed against the seals, but they did not give. Halogen cursed seeing this as another act of defiance on the part of the gladiator. He lunged in again and again causing great shrieks form the voice coder of Megatronus. 

The pain was excruciating. Megatronus vainly tried to push Halogen away. He could feel energon pouring down his valve and legs from the damage inside.

“You will submit to me, slave.” Halogen snarled with spittle dripping from his lip plates onto Megatronus’ face plates as he impaled himself again within the gladiator. He felt the first tear of the gladiator’s seals and gave a cry of triumph. Every thrust broke the seals further and he slid deeper into the gladiator’s valve. Megatronus was writing beneath Halogen and screaming in pain. Fluids ran from his optics from the pain. It would not stop. Finally, the seal completely gave and Halogen slid in completely. It felt slick and slippery inside and Megatronus valve was rippling and constricting around his spike. Halogen set a brutal pace. His spike was painfully full from the fight to take the gladiator. Halogen felt his overload quickly approaching. He pulled completely out of Megatronus noticing the heavy flow of energon and lunged deeply back in as his overload peaked. It was so intense he felt himself falling offline.

Megatronus felt the scalding burst of transfluids from the High Councilor. His torn and raw tissues burned within his valve. He cried out in a final burst of agonizing pain and knew no more as his processor shut down from the drugs and the pain.

Halogen woke the next morning on top of the gladiator. He felt the relaxing aftereffects of a good overload, but had very dim memories of the night. He ventilated deeply. Next time, he wouldn’t use so much of the chemicals. He rolled off of the gladiator and noticed the dents in the gladiator’s wrist armor, pelvic armor and that Megatronus’ interface panel was missing. He could see tears in the protoform of the gladiator where his interface panel was held. He also noticed the caked, dried energon on the gladiator’s thighs and valve mixed with the silvery strings of transfluids. He frowned at that. There never was that amount of energon from torn seals. Did he do this? He couldn’t remember. The drugs were a stronger mix with new components as the older mix was not working anymore. He shook his helm. He would double the vidor to the gladiator and be gentler next time. No matter what, he was not giving him up.

Megatronus onlined to find himself on the floor of the personal quarters of the High Councilor. He moaned in pain in his protoform. Memories came crashing in to his processor. He groaned, curled in on himself remembering the brutality and his inability to defend himself.

“Megatronus, you are awake?” Halogen asked gently.

“Yes, Lord Halogen.” Megatronus whispered. He online his optics and saw the High Councilor sitting in a chair and lost in thought.

“You are hurt. I did not intend to hurt you. Can you sit?” Halogen asked.

Megatronus tried to sit up, but the room spun and he could not find his balance.

“The additives to the energon did not go well with you, either? We won’t use those again.” Halogen said dismissively. 

He pulled Megatronus up to a sitting position. Megatronus winced in pain, but he said nothing. Halogen pulled a warming blanket from the berth and tossed it to Megatronus as he stood.

“Cover yourself. Sometimes the aftereffects of the additives cause cold and shivering. I’ll get you a cube of unadulterated energon.”

Megatronus pulled the blanket around him to hide his protoform as much to warm himself. His valve throbbed in time to his spark and he could fee a fresh flood of energon pour from within him as he moved.

Halogen returned with a cube of energon. “Drink.”

Megatronus did as he was instructed. He was drank the energon and numbly handed the cube back to Halogen. Halogen briefly left the room and returned.

“I have contacted the lanista. Even though it is early, I have requested that he retrieve you. You are not well. I am sorry I hurt you, I promise to be gentle next time. I will see you in an orn.” Halogen turned and left the room.

Megatronus continued to sit on the floor and stare into space. His processor was still addled from the drugs, and he was going into shock from the energon loss and injuries to his valve. The femme from the night before came into the room. “You must stand and come with me. Your lanista is waiting.”

Megatronus stood and began to walk to her. “Megatronus, you cannot take the warming blanket. Give it to me.”

She took the blanket and noticed that Megatronus interface panel was missing. “Where is your interface panel?”

“I don’t know.”

She could see the gladiator was in a fugue and not completely coherent. She glanced around the room and found it under the night stand. She quickly retrieved it and helped to reattach is as best she could. He groaned in pain but did not fight her. When he was as presentable as possible, she led Megatronus to the servant’s entrance. He limped and lurched in pain. Transfluids and energon ran down his thighs as he walked leaving drips on the floor which a servant was cleaning as fast as he could.

The lanista could see the poor condition of his gladiator as he moved slowly down the steps. “Medicus go help him.” 

The lanista had taken the doctor with him when Halogen’s personal secretary had called. Medicus quickly caught the large gladiator as he began to fall to the ground. He half pulled half walked the gladiator into the ground car. Megatronus began to shiver uncontrollably. The ground car began to move out of the Palace Complex.

Medicus ran scans and cursed, “Damned Halogen drugged him. He is reacting to mix. His valve is badly damaged, lanista, and his interface panel was ripped off of him. He is in shock.”

The lanista shrugged, “Halogen sent his regrets along with gifts and double the vidor. Will Megatronus be healed for his next visit with the High Councilor and his matches?”

Medicus injected nanites and counter additives into Megatronus. The shivering immediately stopped. Megatronus optics dimmed as he fell into unconsciousness. “Probably. The damage to his interface panel is slight and a few solar cycles of rest will help his protoform recover from the drugs. His valve is bruised, swollen and torn. I don’t know even with repair nanites that he’ll be completely healed before he sees the High Councilor again.”

“Will it ever be this bad again?”

“No, his seals’ resistance to being taken is what caused this damage. Halogen completely tore through them. Nothing but tags remain which I will remove. I doubt he’ll ever feel desire, but with lubrication inserted into his valve, there should not be much pain other than minor abrasions.”

“Thank you, Medicus. I have business to attend to when we return. Take care of Megatronus.”

The lanista exited the ground car without a backward glance. Medicus called his assistant to help move the large mech into the medbay. They removed the armor that Halogen gave to Megatronus. He cleaned Megatronus’ valve and gently removed the remaining tags of the seals. He inserted a gel to seal and heal the wounds and finally attached Megatronus’ regular armor back on to the gladiator. He set an energon drip rich with mineral and ores into the venous ports of Megatronus to replenish his overwrought system.

Megatronus onlined joors later. He knew where he was at. 

Medicus came into his optic view. “How are you feeling?”

“Like reheated slag.” Megatron mumbled.

“I bet. I have repaired you as best I can. The rest is up to your auto-repair. Lanista has agreed to the time you need off to recover. The High Councilor sent gifts and vidor which are in your berth room. He has scheduled your next visit.”

“Can I go now?”

“Go to your berth room and rest.”

Megatronus stood. He felt stiff and sore. His valve still hurt, but in a less intense and different way than before. His processor hurt from the aftereffects of the drugs. He composed his face-plates to a neutral expression and proceeded to walk unaided from the berth room.

He greeted a few gladiators that he saw with subdued smiles and waved off any conversation. When he entered his berth room, he found the gifts and the chit with the amount of vidor. His first instinct was to throw it all away but reason prevailed. He would sell what he could of the gifts. The weaponry and anything useful he would keep as well as the vidor. He would be patient and wait. Eventually a time would come when he was free, these things would be useful. He remembered the pain and his hardened his spark. Never again would he cry out in pain under Halogen. He would learn to pleasure the beast and bide his time. There would come a time when Halogen grew tired of him. He could wait. All of this would be useful one day.

“This too shall pass.” Megatronus thought with grim determination. “This too shall pass.”


End file.
